


Basking in the Sun

by TheWolves24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Darkness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Kakashi hated him. He hated his happiness, and his stupid smiles, but most of all he hated how he couldn't bask in the sunshine that he radiated..If only..Warning: This does contain a sex scene between two OF AGE men. I aged Kakashi up to 18 because it makes me feel a bit weird to write him younger.





	Basking in the Sun

An eighteen year old Kakashi stood in the office of his Hokage, rolling his eyes at the twenty five year old blonde who was currently giving him a lecture on something trivial.

He _hated_ when Minato-Sensei treated him like a _fucking_ child.

Which he always did.

He _hated_ him sometimes.

He hated his bright hair, his easy smile, his glowing wife who was _obnoxiously_ loud, they were both insufferable.

_Insufferable._

He hated the mans cloak that swayed in the wind when he stood atop the Hokage’s balcony. He hated the way it rippled around the mans form, grazing the blue of his pants, the mans jounin vest, and he _especially_ hated his blue eyes.

Those…he _hated_ them the most.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi sighed heavily, folding his arms across his chest, bored at the words the man was speaking to him, his mind wandering to areas he didn’t _dare_ tread in when around the older male.

It was humiliating.

“Kakashi.” The deep voice snapped, pulling the silver-haired anbu out of his mind, different colored eyes snapping towards the young leader.

“Yes, sir?” He couldn't help growling, wanting to leave.

And possibly _never_ come back to stand _alone_ in this office with him ever again.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Minato-Sensei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded.

“I told you to be careful on this mission, to reign in your chidori, you’ve been on quite a spree with it as of late.” Minato scolded him once more.

And once again, Kakashi closed in on himself, fading out of the world, and into the _perfect_ one his mind had conjured up for him.

Minato watched Kakashi’s eyes hold that faraway look again, and he glowered, standing up from his desk, the movement snapping the jounin out of his trance that he kept falling into.

The silver-haired ninja sensed the movement and turned his head to see that his ex-Sensei was now propping himself against the front of his desk, eyes glaring at Kakashi.

Involuntarily, Kakashi fidgeted in his spot, his bandaged foot shifting against the floor as if he were prepping himself to run out the door.

“I don’t believe you were listening to me _at all_.” Minato snapped at him, folding his own arms across his chest in annoyance at the younger man.

Kakashi really wanted to leave, to get away from the accusing eyes of Minato-Sensei, to get away from his angry voice, to just get _away from him._

"Sensei, I heard everything you said. You’ve been complaining that I’m using chidori too much. You think of it as a ‘too easy way to take a life.’"

 Silence.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’ve been saying, but you’ve been ignoring me. You don't _care_ that it’s a _too easy way to take a life_ , do you Kakashi?” Minato asked in irritation.

Gritting his teeth, the anbu looked straight ahead, keeping his mouth clamped shut at the accusation.

“If you have something to say, you have permission to say it.” Minato said to him, noticing the twitching in the younger mans jaw, his fists clenching with anger he was holding back.

Kakashi was silent for a brief moment, then turned his face to the man, eyes narrowed.

“You don’t know what the fuck I care about.”

Minato wasn’t expecting such sinister words from Kakashi, and was slightly taken aback. That was most unlike him.

“Okay. Well, what _do_ you care about, Kakashi?” Minato asked, genuinely curious regarding the answer.

Kakashi felt his skin prickle, infuriated that the man was trying to strike up an asinine _conversation_ with him.

“I definitely don’t care about _this_ conversation.” Kakashi snapped, bowing lightly, turning his back to leave the blonde man behind.

Before getting too far, a hand grabbed his shoulder and Kakashi recoiled at the touch, accidentally losing his footing, falling into the wall behind him, watching the pinched expression of his ex-Sensei get closer.

“I did not dismiss you.” He growled at the youth.

Why couldn’t the wood open up and swallow him whole? Why didn’t the ceiling crash down upon his head, killing him instantly? Why wouldn’t the floor lick up and crush him?

Stomach lurching at the hand still on his shoulder, this time pressing firmly into his flesh, the sensation shooting little daggers through his blood, gripping him entirely, spinning him into a desperation to _leave._

Side eyeing the mans hand, he shifted, hoping the older male would get the message to _remove_ it.

He did.

Thank Kami.

Kakashi felt relief and a twinge of regret course through him, leaving him a muddled mess.

“Are we done here, Hokage-Sama?” He whispered, his left hand gripping the wall tightly, wanting the man to now stop _looking_ at him like that.

Like he could see through him.

He _hated_ it.

“Yes. You may go.” The blonde muttered, a weird hoarseness to his voice, the sound grating across Kakashi’s nerves, tightening the tendons in his neck as the blue orbs soaked in his uncomfortable position against the wall.

Swallowing thickly, Kakashi bowed again, walking out of the office in a slight hurry, hoping it wasn’t noticeable how he shook the entire time.

 

The next interaction was by Ichikaru’s.

And this time…Kushina was there as well.

Kakashi groaned, picking up his pace so the two could not see him.

“Kakashi!” A woman’s voice stopped him and he cursed himself internally, damning his _hair_. He just knew that was the damn reason she saw him.

Vigilant, annoying, pain in the ass _woman._

Thanking Kami his mask was on, he turned and gave them a bored expression, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking to where they were seated, the both of them blowing through two bowls of pork ramen.

Gross.

“Kakashi!” Kushina said again, reaching out to grip the gloved hand of the anbu captain, earning a stiffening of his joints, fingers not squeezing hers back at all.

“Hello, Kakashi.” A deeper voice said, the mans mouth full of ramen as he smiled, the lines under his eyes crinkling, blue eyes watching his expression.

Damn it all.

“Would you like to join us, Kakashi?” Kushina asked him, scooting over so he could take a seat.

“No. I have things I need to do.” He told her, not caring if his voice held an edge to it.

“Oh? What things are you doing?” Kushina asked him, excitement curving her tone.

Kakashi just shrugged.

“I have a few friends coming over later, and I need to restock on my food essentials.”

Kakashi caught a strange expression on Minato-Sensei’s face, the narrow blonde brow arching high.

“Anbu friends?”

Kushina nudged her husband, giving him a scowl.

“It could be a date! And Kakashi just doesn't want to tell us about it. Not yet anyway!” She said, winking at the younger male.

“I didn’t know you dated, Kakashi.” Minato said, his tone taking on a condescending edge, and Kakashi didn’t fucking appreciate it.

“I date. I fuck. You know…things an eighteen year old would do.” He answered the _stupid_ man mockingly.

Kushina choked on her ramen, her snort of laughter ringing through the tenseness, the red-head clutching her chest with the heaves.

“That was a good one, Kakashi. I love how you just said it with no sense of emotion behind it at all. Just…deadpan, really. That was good.”

Minato however, only felt a brow twitch at what the anbu captain just said.

“Well, Kakashi!” Kushina said, giving a little punch to the side of the jounin, “Remember. No glove, no love. Don’t wanna knock any Kuniochi up.”

Kakashi smirked, “Yeah, Kuniochi, right.” He responded, wanting to roll his eyes at her dumbass remark.

Kakashi waved bye, turning to go, not seeing the frown that was on the Hokage’s face, a flare in his nostrils as the younger male left the restaurant.

 

A week later, Kakashi stood outside the Hokage’s door, listening to the raised voices behind it, not wanting to go in.

Not wanting to have to _speak_ to the blonde man let alone _be_ in his presence.

Damnit.

Five minutes later, he did not get his wish as the door flung open and three anbu teammates scurried out like rats that had a cat chasing them in a closed off room.

Looking behind them, Minato was standing by his window, face turned away, hands folded tightly behind his back.

Kakashi’s stomach collided with his butt as the blonde head turned, furious blue eyes clashing with his mismatched ones.

“Shut the door.” He snapped, sitting at his desk, grabbing a stack of papers, throwing them to the side.

Kakashi sighed deeply, knowing his fate was sealed as he stepped into the room.

He stood there in silence for close to five minutes, the staleness of the room, the screeching of the air vent grating on his nerves, stringing him tightly, making him want to scream.

Say something, damn you!

“You have been careless, Kakashi.” Minato griped at the younger male, the crinkling of papers being tossed about, Kakashi’s only vice to the room, his real functions zooming out the door.

But, he needed to know _what_ the Hokage was talking about. He hadn’t lost anyone on this mission, hadn’t killed who he _wasn’t supposed to._ He had…behaved, done his _job._

“I don’t know what you speak of, Hokage-Sama? I eliminated the target, I did what the _anbu_ is told to do. Is it because I didn’t do it your way, all kittens and rainbows, sunflowers and daisies?”

Damn. That slid right out of his mouth, he didn’t even _think_ about it first, wasn’t even sure the words grazed his ‘things I probably shouldn’t say’ filter, just flitted right through.

“Do not mock me, Kakashi.” Minato snarled, flinging his chair out, raising himself up, his hackles rising, blonde hair looking a little unkempt, angry aura spinning around the tiny room like a storm.

“Apologies, Lord Fourth.” Kakashi mumbled, feeling the tell-tale twitch in his foot as the older male moved around his desk, planting himself right in front of Kakashi, their distances still far.

Kakashi though, felt _suffocated_. Stifled, closed in on.

He needed to leave.

Instead, he just stood there, ready to take the verbal lashing he knew was coming.

It was always this way, after every mission now.

It wasn’t this way with the other anbu, only him, always _him._

“Why must you use the chidori, Kakashi?” Minato asked him, gaze firm, arms crossed.

Good question, but honestly, a monkey would know the answer.

“Because it’s my jutsu. I invented it. Just like you invented the rasengan. I didn’t go through all the trials of completing it for shits and giggles.”

Damn. Disrespect again. But Minato-Sensei made it _hard_ not to be snappish.

“The rasengan, unlike the chidori, is only used when I’m in battle with someone formidable. Not a lone shinobi that I can easily take down with my kunai, or shuriken.” Minato replied, fingers tapping against his arm bracers, his leg shifting to loop his ankles together.

Kakashi caught this movement and stifled a breath, lip twitching beneath his mask.

“And my chidori has the same effect. I don’t understand the problem here, Lord Fourth?”

Minato glared, eyes sharp.

“The problem is it’s _dangerous_.” He hissed, pushing himself off his desk.

Kakashi cursed the fucking man, and his stupid nosiness, always _keeping_ him in this office, always prowling around like some kind of cat skulking about.

Watching the mans hips flex with his movement made Kakashi’s single eye widen, breath rushing into his mask, capturing the proof that he was flustered.

“Do your _friends_ try to stop you when you’re using chidori?” Minato asked him, a weird lilt to his voice, a grated edge that made Kakashi squirm.

Silence.

“Some of the time.” Kakashi answered, reaching a hand up to brush his falling bangs away from his forehead protector.

“I see.” Minato responded, turning his tensed back to the younger man, fingers rolling flexibly over his palms.

Silence.

“So. Are all of your _friends_ on your team helpful?” Minato-Sensei questioned him, raising an accusing brow, smirking in a _mocking_ manner.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, feeling his chest tighten at the mean spirited, uncharacteristic scowl on the older mans face.

“Sometimes.” He responded, his tone just as mocking, just as cruel, and just as blatantly disrespectful.

Minato thrummed his fingers on the desk, eyes scouring the tall anbu captain, foot tapping, trying to hide his growing anger from the oblivious little idiot.

Fuck him.

“You are dismissed.” He growled, plopping himself back in his seat, gripping some papers on his desk so roughly, he felt his fingers go through the back of them.

“I thought we were about to discuss how using the chidori effects my _soul,_ or wherever else this conversation usually leads to.” Kakashi said, his setting now on _sarcastic and mocking._

Minato flared his nostrils, his control over his temper slipping.

“No need for that.” He answered, saying the clipped answer with finality, dismissing Kakashi with a raise of a brow, silently telling him to _not test the dangerous waters he was swimming in._

Nodding firmly, Kakashi bowed, leaving the room in a huff.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t need to be gentle, not with her, not with the quick thrusts inside of her either.

She was used to him fucking her like this, hands digging firmly into the flesh of her ass, his length disappearing in her tight folds.

Yes.

Just what he needed.

There was always his imagination.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi trained with shuriken and kunai the next day, just to pass some time. Gai was on a mission, and everyone was busy doing whatever the fuck else.

He had the next three weeks off, and he needed a release of some sort.

Maybe he should take Tenzo up on that ‘joking’ offer.

He wasn’t stupid, he _knew_ the affinity the wood-style ninja shared for him. Whether it was purely physical or somewhat emotional, Kakashi knew about it. He always caught those grape shaped eyes staring at him as he changed in the locker room, always blushing and looking away.

Tenzo really wasn’t his type though. If he would have a _type_ for a man.

He hadn’t ever thought of it, wasn’t really into _preferences._ He just went along with whatever he felt in his withering, almost dead heart, or the tightening in his pants.

His dick had its own line of thinking, and Kakashi was grateful his sinister, negative attitude hadn’t been able to touch it.

His physical activity was severely lacking though, it had been quite some time since he stuck his dick in something wet, or slightly tighter than the average pussy.

His track record was two.

One man and one woman.

No labels, just straight fucking, leaving him wondering if maybe he was searching for his _release_ through the wrong element of satisfaction.

When he joined the anbu, he joined for _release_.

The blood lust urge strong, running thick, hard and fast through his veins.

He needed to release the feelings of _guilt_ that weighed him down, that kept him up, kept him from functioning.

At the beginning, the gnawing feeling of _guilt_ remained prominent, almost a never-ending factor in his bleak life. The fact that his kunai or chidori was being used to slice through, or be stuck through another person, ending their world, their life, _destroying_ the ninjas family made his blood curdle.

Not now.

Towards the middle when he’d take a life, it felt…enthralling, tampering down his own misery for just a little bit, the faces of the random ninjas blurred, hidden, unknown in his psyche.

The emotion of indifference told him everyday that they did not matter, it was just a mission, just another job, just another _life_ he’d steal in his years as a ninja.

However long that would be.

At the end, blowing through all the countless lives, his emotion started to re-root itself in a different area of his brain.

The pleasure aspect.

Touching the pleasure aspect elicited responses to the numbed area of his brain as well, opening up old wounds, slicing through his defenses, making him try to pursue a different avenue of _forgetting._

He was doing fine, all was well, until that happened, until killing turned into something that made his cock throb, his blood hum with an unnatural _thirst_ for his victims.

It wasn’t like he got hard on _killing,_ it was the adrenaline that came with it, the pounding, the hard heat as he forced his chidori through random hearts, blank eyes eating into his defenses, making him feel more _guilt_.

The emotion he was trying to get away from.

Then, there was…that _fucking_ male that epitomized the term _sunshine_.

His blonde hair, blue eyes, carefree smile, his edge remaining intact, personality almost stoic, almost closed off, but not quite.

And as Kakashi was around him more, ran into him more, felt him _near_ more, he came to see that the man himself exuberated the definition of _living_ and the _mocking_ definition that came with it.

His hair was the sun, eyes the sky, and his soul something Kakashi wanted to _feed_ on, wanting to suck the life out of him, wanting so badly to be like him, to not be _effected._

_Fuck him._

“Fuck you, Minato!” Kakashi screamed, throwing the kunai in his hand pathetically at the standstill target, managing to hit the majority of the circles, one grazing the outside, sitting inside the white outline.

Kami. He _hated_ him. He hated the fact that he _was_ the sun, and the sky. He _hated_ that he got to live on without regret, without being…broken by this fucked up world they lived in.

He wanted that life force, wanted to _taste_ it, _feel_ it, _wring_ it between his hands and throttle it into his own body, wanting to ride it until he couldn’t see straight or breath. He wanted his entire body effected by it, wanted it to scald his insides, _burning_ its very essence into him, never letting go, or pulling away.

Damnit.

Fuck him.

 

Minato was running through the forest when he heard the bellow, his feet halting instantly, recognizing that voice, being _able_ to recognize that voice anywhere.

Without a second thought, he set off in that direction, eyes narrowed.

 

Kakashi was panting, anger and fucking _guilt_ coursing through him.

He hated it.

Snarling, he picked up a kunai, and started hacking at the target that looked like a shinobi, his blood thirsting for _more._

In the midst of his hacking, he missed the telltale signs of another person behind him, and he only turned when a voice was cleared.

Kakashi felt wild, out of control, every muscle trembling.

Turning in a rush, he saw the man that _haunted_ him.

Snarling, he honestly didn’t care at this point, he just wanted that radiation that emulated from said man, wanted to feel it, touch it, _harbor_ it.

Thrusting out his right hand, he summoned chidori, eyes locking with the blue skies that stared back at him, widening at the move the young anbu captain was doing.

“Kakashi. Don’t be foolish.” Minato warned, feeling a tightening in his gut at the deranged look on the younger males face, his chidori lighting up the area, blinding him momentarily.

Silence, save for the makeshift noise of birds screaming.

Kakashi laid his feet flat against the earth, moving to propel himself forward, making to run at the entity that _mocked_ his misery.

But, Minato was faster.

The blonde was upon him in a second, left hand grasping the right arm of the jounin, digging his nails into the flesh, snapping his arm behind his back, the chidori fading out with the movements.

Kakashi grunted, feeling the man forcefully back him into a tree, hand still gripping his arm, twisting it until the silver haired ninja cried out in pain.

Minato growled, his right hand moving up to grab the anbus chin, making him face his enraged expression.

“I could kill you for that.” Minato told him, breathing heavily, matching the rhythm the other males chest was falling.

“Yeah, but you won’t. You fucking _coward._ " Kakashi said sadistically.

Minato was silent for a moment, allowing the words to brand his senses, curdling deep in his chest, sparking the fire he pushed back and pushed back and _pushed back_.

Kakashi wasn’t prepared for the assault.

The blonde slammed his mouth against Kakashi’s, his hand leaving the chin of his ex-student, winding themselves in silver strands of hair, pulling so roughly, he felt the pain in his _own_ scalp.

The kissing wasn’t gentle. Not even a little bit. Tongues met, lips gnarled at one another, both of the men demanding the dominant role, but one winning.

Minato.

His blood was pumping now, riling him up fully.

Making haste, Minato reached down and ripped the button undone on Kakashi’s anbu pants, wrenching them off the teens hips, hand feeling for his erection.

Kakashi panted, feeling the blonde force him further into the tree, his hips now pressing into the younger males, hand now undoing the older males slacks, pushing them around his ankles in one tug.

Minato shakily pulled Kakashi’s boxers off now, hand wrapping around his bared cock, pumping softly, making the younger male curse and moan, the weeping head spewing precum on the palm of his hand.

Fuck.

Moving away, Minato grabbed his own boxers and yanked them down.

He was aching, his arousal throbbing, and he leaned forward, grinding his mouth back against his ex-students, cocks rubbing against each other, tongues battling once again.

Minato grabbed the younger males hips, fucking up against his muscular stomach, precum dripping down the abs that lined his flesh.

Kakashi felt his cock tingle, throbbing, dripping with want towards the _annoying_ blonde male.

Minato couldn’t stand it, couldn’t _take_ it anymore, gripping Kakashi’s bicep, he turned him around roughly, moving the man to where his cock was pressed achingly against Kakashi’s bubbly ass.

Reaching up, he spit in his hand and smeared it at Kakashi’s opening, the anbu moaning, hips swirling.

Minato huffed hotly, gripping his manhood, gathering up the precum and stroking it over his arousal, making his dick wet.

Grabbing the silver heads hips, he aligned himself at his puckered hole, seeing his spittle run down the crack, flowing inside the opening, beckoning him to _plow_ the fertile field that was _Kakashi._

“I hope you’re prepared for this.” He growled into the younger males ear, earning a rough nod, and impatient growl.

Shoving back against his entrance, Minato slipped the head of his cock through, sliding in rather easily due to the excessive spill of his precum that helped make the opening more slick.

Kakashi panted, hitting the trunk of the tree in agitation.

“Fuck me, idiot.” He moaned, pushing his hips back to take the blondes cock more and more.

Minato ignored him, sliding inch by inch inside the hot, molten, and soft hole, finally hilting, his pulsating balls hitting Kakashi’s, both men groaning loudly.

Kami, he was _tight._

Minato gripped the Hatake’s hips, pulling out, slamming in, each thrust earning a pant or a moan from the man pressed against the bark of the tree.

It felt so fucking good.

Minato slapped the round globe of his ex-students ass, leaning forward to lay his chest against Kakashi’s back, mouth nibbling at his ear, hips slanting _roughly_ into him, his cock hitting the soft spot inside.

“Oh, fuck.” Kakashi groaned, pushing his hips back for more.

Minato grit his teeth, hips picking up their pace, his dick stroking deep, stroking hard, listening to Kakashi’s pants turn into groans, then into yelps as he slid in and out of him, over and over, hilting, leaving, hilting, leaving.

Pulling out suddenly, Minato spun Kakashi around, making the teen face him, breathe coming out fast.

“Ride me.” Minato said to him, forcing him down to his knees.

Laying out, Minato spread his legs, shaft straining and aching, the hardness laying flat against his stomach.

Kakashi straddled him, grabbing the throbbing flesh, sinking down onto it.

“Yeees.” Minato groaned, gripping the anbu captains soft gloves of flesh, helping him bounce up and down, balls slapping together, flesh slick with sweat, eyes never leaving the other.

Minato was close, so _fucking_ close.

Reaching out, he gripped the erection that was slapping against his wet stomach, hearing the younger jounin howl at the action, fingers sliding up and down the smooth shaft.

Kakashi continued to ride him, the pain meshing with the pleasure, pressure filling his senses, sparking them into numbness, throwing him into _bliss._

Leaning back, Kakashi wound his hips in circles, his ass muscles milking the weeping appendage, the tightness sucking Minato’s cock inside so deeply, he was afraid he’d never emerge.

Gripping Minato-Sensei’s ankles, Kakashi bounced even harder up and down, moaning, groaning and trembling as the mans hand moved over his raging erection.

“Kakashi. I’m-I’m coming.” Minato said, fingers digging into his flesh so hard, Kakashi felt the bruises forming already.

Growling audibly, Kakashi felt his balls tighten, his come spurting out to fall onto the skin of Minato-Sensei’s shirt and stomach.

Forcing his head back, Minato bumped his hips up, fucking harder and faster into Kakashi, his seed leaving him to burrow home within his tightness.

 

Kakashi leaned back, his mind peacefully _numb._ Blissfully devoid of anything but release as he panted, feeling his cock go flaccid.

Minato raised Kakashi’s hips up, pulling himself free, hissing as the air hit his wet arousal, watching as the remnants of his seed flowed out of Kakashi’s ass.

 

The two men rebuckled their pants, not facing each other, no words spoken, nothing.

Was there shame?

Regret?

Kakashi wanted to ask, wanted to apologize for threatening him, but he wasn't sure if he should.

How long would this hold him over though? How long would it take before he had the same calling within his blood, the need to feel the sun once again, to stare into its brightness and bask in the rays it elicited.

The answer was clear when he was turning, a hand gripping his, forcing him against a hard chest, blonde hair obscuring his vision now, blinding him, but also granting him _sight_.

A smirk was what he faced, the young Hokage running a finger over his chin, pushing down the fabric, lips moving out to nibble the flesh.

“Kakashi. Hmm. Kami, I thought I’d never get to touch the clouds.” He mumbled to the young jounin, clamping wet lips over the younger males, letting loose a small whimper as he did so.

Upon hearing this, Kakashi pulled back, looking at the hazy blue irises, smirking at what he just heard.

“Odd. I thought I’d never get to touch the sun.” He admitted, watching the expression on the young Hokage’s face turn from lust to understanding.

And he smiled.

And damn did Kakashi _bask_ in that suns rays.


End file.
